Matched Vocals
by Eeveelutionsgirl
Summary: Kagamine Len, a VOCALOID singer and 14-year-old third-year middle school student, meets Evelynene Paige, a 12-year-old third year middle school student with way above average grades. Will a spark ignite between the two? Will another VOCALOID rise from nowhere? Find out in Matched Vocals, Part One in the Kagamine Len x Evelynene Paige series (Warning, LenXOC and some innuendos) .
1. 1-Friendship Begining

Matched Vocals

A VOCALOID Fanfiction

By

Eeveelutionsgirl!

I dedicate this fanfiction to, well, you guys! You guys are awesome! With my other stories you guys have encouraged me to keep on writing, so here it is! The awaited VOCALOID Fanfiction! It involves my name as the main character, so sorry if that seems greedy!

Chapter 1 – Friendship Beginning (Kagamine Len's POV)

It was a day off, just a day to unwind and relax after our most recent concert. Walking the sidewalks, or running them in my case, with Rin and the others behind. We had went a purchased some snacks, including leeks, sake, oranges, ice cream, strawberries, and magical bananas! /

I took Rin's orange before she peeled it, and I took off. My banana went missing, and was found in Rin's hand. It was nearly a brawl until Meiko-san stopped us.

"But she took my banana!" I whined, trying to use my shota-ness to my advantage.

"But he took my orange first!" Rin cried, a pout on her face.

"Just stop!" Meiko took a drink of sake.

Walking along, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was walking. I ran into a young girl, and we both fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, miss?" I was panicked.

"I'm fine, arigato for asking, though." She spoke.

"Gomen for knocking you over! I really am sorry!"

"No worries, accidents happen."

I then saw her face. Her dark brown hair framed her face, and her eyes matched her mid-length hair. She was wearing a third-year middle school outfit, similar to Rin's. Yet, she looked almost two years younger than me.

"I can see you're wondering why I'm wearing a third-year outfit when I'm younger than most third-years. I skipped two years of school. I'm only twelve years old." She explained, brushing her hair out of her face with her hand.

Keeping my cool, I told her; "I'm also a third-year, and so is Rin-chan."

"I guess I'll see you soon. By the way, my name is Evelynene Paige." She walked away, her hair fluttering behind her.

Break days were too short, and school came up fast. I walked the hallways, and saw several girls faint at the sight of me. I then saw her again, Paige.

"Pai-chan!" I smiled at the girl.

"Konnichiwa, sempai." Paige smiled at me.

"I heard we're in the same music class." I was excited.

"So we are, see you then, sempai." Paige whipped around suddenly, and walked off.

Before she left, I could've sworn I saw a hint of a blush on her face. I must have imagined it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Paige's POV-*-*

 _I can't believe I called him sempai! I met him just yesterday! And it was nearly impossible for me to keep from fangirling when I saw he wasn't just a blonde shota-type boy, he was Kagamine Len! VOCALOID star!_ I thought as I walked away from the shota.

Music class came fast, and our sensei, Hiiragi-sensei, asked for Kagamine Len to lead the class in songs. As he sang, I realized how beautiful his voice was in person. Being assigned partners for music and several other subjects was even better. Gossip quickly spread about us being a couple, but I knew it could never happen. Really? A 14-year-old star falling in love with a mediocre 12-year-old who skipped two grades? Impossible!

"Are you okay?" Len asked me, worriedness showing on his face.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Hey, um, Paige."

"Myea?"

"Do you, um, wanna come over to my place for a while?" Len asked, hand behind his head.

My heart skipped a beat.

 _No, he couldn't mean that. We're just friends._

Part of me denied that.

"Sure. It would be nice to get to know you and your family better." I replied.

The school day ended and I walked home with Len. It felt so awkward to know that even as a star is so much like a commoner.

"So, Paige. Do you have any siblings?" Len asked, breaking the obstinate silence.

"I do, but they both are much older than I. I really don't need to ask, I know you have a twin sister." I responded, with a hint of laugh.

"Yeah, but orange-head Rin can be pretty annoying!" Len raised his voice so Rin could hear.

I giggled at their sibling rivalry.

Approaching the VOCALOID mansion, I was in awe of how large it actually was. I tried to act casual entering, but I couldn't help but be dazzled by the sheer beauty of the home.

"It's not much, but, this is where we all live." Len flushed.

"It's beautiful. I mean, it so pretty where you live, sempai." I marveled.

"Thanks."

"So, what's it like being famous and all?" I asked as we walked up the staircase.

"Well, its not to different from commoner life, just…" Len tried to think of a word to describe it.

As he was thinking, Rin blurred by, sliding down on the railing.

Distracted he said; "Meiko-san hates when we do this but, climb onto the railing and just slide down!"

He bulleted away on the rail, and I nervously followed. My hair whipped in my face and I was enjoying myself after a minute.

*-*-*-*-*-*Len's POV*-*-*

Paige hopped off the rail, and I led her back upstairs.

"Different." I spoke.

"What?" Paige was confused.

"Commoner life isn't too different from famous life, their just different."

"Oh."

We laughed, and our laughter increased as Kaito slipped on his way inside after Rin put soap on the floor.

Rin watched us from a distance, and texted Hatsune Miku.

*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=Text*=*=*=*=*

To; Hatsune Miku

From; Kagamine Rin

I see Pai-chan and Len-kyun. They're heading upstairs near your room. You keep watch and alert me, kay?

/

To; Kagamine Rin

From; Hatsune Miku

Mission accepted! I see them right now. Gotcha covered!

/

 **What might Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku be up to?**

 **What was the real reason behind Kagamine Len inviting Evelynene Paige to the VOCALOID Mansion?**

 _Find out in the next chapters of_ _ **Matched Vocals!**_

Also, check out some of my other stories!

From Her Shadow, Into The Light

Warriors Fan Novel – Skyclan's Prophecy

In My Dream Of An Absolution

And more incoming!


	2. 2-Introductions, Embarrassment, Laughter

Chapter 2 – Introductions, Embarrassment, and Laughter

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*Paige's POV*=*=*

Len led me up to his room, and on the way I spotted a teal haired girl walk past us, heading for a teal door with an engraved leek on it. She entered and I saw the engraved sign said;

初音ミク (Hatsune Miku) Miku left her door open a crack, and I could've sworn I saw her eyes watching Len and I.

I heard Megurine Luka's voice echo through the house, practicing "Change The World" for the next concert.

Next I knew, Len grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room that had a yellow door engraved with a banana on it, and 鏡音レン (Kagamine Len) on the sign.

"Wha-" I fell onto a bed, and felt my face flush heavily.

"Miku-chan and Rin-chan are watching us." Len stated, and re-did his ponytail.

"How do you know that?" I pondered.

"I just have a feeling, a sibling instinct."

"How?"

"Just don't ask questions."

"Okay, why?"

"That's a question."

"I know."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

"Because."

"Ugh! This conversation is pointless!" Len plopped down onto the bed next me.

It was soon dinnertime at the VOCALOID mansion, and I was going decline;

"I'm sorry, but, I didn't tell my mother and father I was here, and I shouldn't stay for dinner."

"No problem! I'll just call your parents and see if you wanna spend the night here!" Len suggested.

"Let Rin call…" I murmured.

"Why?" Len asked innocently.

"Because if a boy called, my parents would think they were my boyfriend and they wouldn't approve." I admitted.

"Oh." Len whispered, and his voice became much less hopeful, and a small blush appeared on his face.

"Baka! I'll call them right away!" Rin hopped up and I handed her my phone.

*=*=*=*=*Phone Call*=*=*=*=*

Kagamine Rin – _Hello? This is Kagamine Rin, a friend of Evelynene wondering if she could spend the night at the VOCALOID mansion. She is currently here with Meiko-san._

Evelynene Renee – _I'm Paige's mother, and that is a yes. I have heard quite a lot about you and Kagamine Len from Paige. Can you inform me if they become a couple? She knows I don't approve of her dating at 12 years old. Arigato, and Sayonara!_

"She said yes!" Rin hung up, and handed the phone back to me.

"Yay~" Len grinned.

"I really should head home to grab some clothing and sleepwear." I remembered.

"No worries, I think that I have some sleepwear you could use, and we can wash the uniform you have on tonight." Rin patted my shoulder.

"While you're here you should meet everyone!" Miku beamed.

"Come on, Neru! Just listen!" A girl with pink drill pigtails bounded down the stairs after a blonde girl, Neru, she was called.

"For the last time, Teto, I don't want to listen to Kasane Territory once again!" Neru shouted, her long, blonde, side ponytail flying as she ran.

"I have your phone!" Teto announced, holding a shiny yellow object, and was about to throw it to the ground.

"NO! I'll listen to Kasane Territory again if you give it back!" Neru pleaded.

"The blonde over there, the cell phone addict, is Akita Neru. The pinkette, chimera girl, is Kasane Teto." Meiko introduced the two girls, and added, "They aren't VOCALOIDs, but UTAULOIDs. UTAULOIDs have recently been working with VOCALOID and are partnering. They just moved in a week ago."

"Nice to meet ya!" Teto waved at me.

"Same." Neru was texting someone on her cell phone.

"What's your name? Where are you from? Do you have any siblings? How old are you? Are you Len's girlfriend?" The Kasane girl bombarded me with questions.

"Um, I'm Evelynene Paige, I'm from Numazu, but I moved here to Tokyo when I was a year old. I have two older siblings, my brother is a chemical engineer, and my sister is a manager of a shop in downtown Tokyo. I'm twelve, and I'm not Len's girlfriend." I replied, sweating from the intensity of Teto's greeting.

"Is your sister the manager of a _keitai denwa shop?"_ Neru asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I've met her."

"When?!"

"When I got my phone."

"Oh."

Everyone else led me up another flight of stairs, and there I met another group.

"Hey! This is Evelynene Paige, give her a nice greeting, kay?" Miku demanded.

"Hi, I'm Utatane Piko. Nice to meet you, Paige." A boy with multi-colored eyes, and pale hair waved at me.

"Hello, maiden. I'm Hatsune Mikuo, Miku's older brother. I hope to see you again, my lady." A boy who looked just like Miku with shorter hair bowed and kissed my hand.

"Uh…" I responded to Mikuo's action.

"Hiya! I'm Kagamine Lenka, I'm Len and Rin's cousin, and Kagmine Rinto's sister!" A girl who looked like a female Len waved.

"Hiya! I'm Kagamine Rinto, I'm Rin and Len's cousin, and Kagamine Lenka's brother!" A boy who looked like a male Rin waved.

"Hi, I'm IA, nice to see you!" A girl with long pale pinkish-blonde hair smiled.

"Hello, I'm SeeU, can't wait to get to know you more!" A girl with long pale blonde hair and cat ears grinned.

"Hiya! I'm Oliver English! Can't wait to see you around!" A young blonde boy with an eyepatch smiled.

"Hey. I'm Kamui Gackupo. See ya later." A man with long, feathery, purple hair walked out of the room.

"How are you? I'm Megapoid Gumi! Nice to meet cha, Paige!" A girl with a carrot in hand, and bright green hair twirled around, giggling.

"Hi! *hic.* My name is *hic* Yowane Haku! *hic*" A woman with pale white hair was spinning around, looking tired and drunk, with Gumi helping her out of the room in the girl's drunken state.

I was tired, and I tried to remember names to faces from my busy evening.

"Hard to remember names to faces?" One of the girls I met today sat next to me on the couch, and her long pale pink-blonde hair covered her back, I think her name was IA, if I remember right.

"I understand. When I became a VOCALOID, I was overwhelmed. If you don't remember me, I'm IA." IA spoke softly.

A noise buzzed and a light flashed from IA's wristband.

"I'm sorry. I need to get going, ASY wants me to go practice SEE THE LIGHTS for the next concert. Got to get going! See you tomorrow!" IA walked off, her white, speaker shaped, heeled boots clicked together as she walked down the stairs, toward the studio I inferred.

*=*=*=*=Len's POV*=*=*=

I walked down from my room to the living room to grab my ponytail band that I had forgotten when I took my hair out. As I rounded the corner to the room, I saw Paige. She was asleep on the couch, her brown hair framing her face beautifully. I felt my face get red, and I looked away from the sleeping girl.

 _I am such a pervert, watching Paige sleep. But she is so cute!~_ Len thought.

Finally I admitted to myself that I was in love with Paige. I had talked to Onii-chan (Shion Kaito) about what love felt like, for he was dating Miku.

*=*=*=Flashback*=*=*=

" _Onii-chan?"I knocked on his door._

" _Yes, Len? Come on in." Kaito answered on the other side of the wooden door._

 _I sat down next to him, as he had signaled for me to sit there._

" _What do you want to talk about, Len-kyun?" Kaito asked, his dark blue eyes searching my cerulean eyes._

" _I-I wanted to talk a-about l-love." I stuttered._

" _Hmm? Why might you want to talk about that?" He questioned me._

" _B-because there is a girl at school, E-Evelynene Paige. I-I think I like her."_

" _What about her do you think you like?"_

" _Well, her dark hair, and shining eyes. Her brilliance and her kind smile. She is just so beautiful, but I'm not sure if this is really love!" I was nearly in tears._

" _Isn't she the girl you accidently bumped into on the sidewalk?"_

" _Yes, Onii-chan."_

" _So, how long have you known her?"_

" _N-Not very long."_

" _If you need anything else, or any help about Paige, you can come and talk to me, kay?" Kaito told me._

" _Arigato, Onii-chan."_

*=*=*Flashback End=*=*=*=*=*

I reached over the slumbering girl to grab my hair tie, and accidentally brushed her hair. She stirred and awoke.

Paige snapped open her dark brown eyes, and blushed heavily when she saw me on top of her. My foot slipped and I landed onto Paige.

Both of us were heavily blushing, and when Rin walked out of the kitchen, orange in hand, she spotted us. Her orange fell to the ground, and she pulled out her cell phone. Snapping a quick photo of Paige and I in our awkward pose, she then ran off. She dashed back to grab her orange, and then left for good.

"I'm so sorry! I was trying to grab my hairband, and my foot slipped, honestly!" I pleaded with a now fully awake Paige.

"It's fine. It's not like I think you're a liar. I know that you're not a pervert either. But, I wonder who Rin sent that photo to. Hmmm…" Paige wondered into thought.

A chill went down my spine. Miku, Teto, Neru, Luka, IA, SeeU, Gumi, Lenka, and everyone else. Oh god. What if it got on the internet?

 _I swear I'm going to kill you Kagamine Rin, even if it is the last thing I do._ I swore.

"Please don't kill your sister, okay?" Paige laughed.

"Did I say that out loud?" I flushed.

"Yeah, and I hope she didn't hear that."

"Me too."

"So, Len…I have been wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, Paige?"

"Well…you see…"

 **What is Paige going to tell Len?**

 **Who is Rin really sending the picture to?**

 **Does Paige know about Len's crush on her?**

 **Find out by reading MATCHED VOCALS!**

 _Also, check out my other stories!_


	3. 3-New Beginnings and Love

*~*~*~Chapter 3- New Beginnings and Love~*~*~*~*~*~*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Eeveelutionsgirl's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I just wanted to say, GOMEN! I was really busy with schoolwork and summer school and other crazy stuff in my crazy life, and I finally am back to writing~! Yay! Enjoy this chapter!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Kagamine Len's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*

My heart was racing at 1000 kilometers per hour. What was Paige going to say to me? I was probably blushing heavily, and I waited, tempted to tell her to tell what she was going to say right away.

"I…um…I know we just met recently, and…I just….I have a huge crush on you!" Paige confessed, covering her face with her hands, "I have always been a huge fan of VOCALOID, but I have had a crush on you since your debut! I know it's impossible for a normal girl like me with no talent to have a chance with such a talented person like you, but I just had to get it off my chest!"

I gently removed her hands from her blushing, beautiful, perfect face, and leaned toward her, our faces, inches- no, centimeters away from each other.

"I think that someone as beautiful as you are deserves better than me, but I love you." I whispered before everything set in motion.

Paige blushed, and pulled me toward her by my tie, and our lips crashed. I was in heaven, and Paige closed her eyes, leaning in closer. Nothing else mattered anymore, and it was just Paige and I. I wrapped my arms around her, and we broke apart for air.

Paige stood on her tip-toes, and whispered to me,

"This was my first kiss."

I whispered back, "It was mine too."

Rin squealed, and she and Miku fell from their hiding spot, revealing themselves.

"That was so kawaii~! Len's got himself a girlfriend~!" Miku grinned.

"I got it all on film too~!" Rin cooed.

"Wait-WHAT!?" I yelled, chasing after my sister.

"It's already almost got 1,000,000 hits in less than one minute on Nico Nico Douga and on YouTube!" Rin smiled.

Paige was blushing heavily and adorably. The rest of the VOCALOID girls except for Meiko and Haku, who were most likely drunk, were all squealing and coming after us.

"Um, Len? Why are they coming after us?" Paige turned to me, her adorableness overwhelming me.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and ran. It seemed impossible, but our faces became even redder than they were.

I turned around and ran up the stairs, and rushing to my room, and locking the door, I took a breath.

Paige gave me a kiss on the cheek before I sat her down.

"Are we really a couple now, like Miku-chan said?" Paige asked.

"Yes, if you want us to be…" I seductively purred to her.

"I-…" Paige blushed, and gave me another peck.

"I take that as a yes." I laughed.

*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Evelynnene Paige's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I couldn't believe it, I was actually dating Kagamine Len.

"Len, pinch me." I asked.

"Um, okay." He pinched me, and I realized this was no dream.

I'm only twelve, and he's fourteen. I'm only a normal girl, and he's a worldwide famous singer. How could we end up as a couple?

"Hey, Pai-chan? Can I ask you something?" Len looked at me lovingly.

"Y-Yeah." I blushed.

"Can you sing a song for me? I've wanted to hear your voice." He asked.

"I-I'm not a very good singer…" I was nervous, a pro singer just asked me to sing for him.

"Here," Len handed me a song sheet.

It was titled, **Bloody Gravity by IA** ,

(FYI, these are my lyrics to the song. Not the real ones)

"I can try." I summoned the courage,

"I wake up to,

Find the dawn light casting my shadow,

Across the slowly lightening asphalt pavement,

I drift off into my dark and twisted mind,

Were I'll most likely get lost inside,

I begin to think why humanity exists,

I start to become completely dazed,

Why do we, even exist, what purpose do we serve, in the complete long run after all,

I think much deeper and I think much more complex,

On the true purpose of the life that we all live,

And all I find is something I cannot comprehend,

My burning tears of red blood,

We pretend to be a pack of vicious wolves,

When we are really sheep with heavy thoughts inside, whether being the cause or the effect, all by one thing, Bloody Gravity! We pretend to wear tough as iron façade, when really it will shatter like a sheet of thin glass, just as snow melts in the summer sun, the cause and effect, Bloody Gravity!

When I think upon, the way that this sad world has become,

I want to try, and forget all of it,

A small, ray of light, a glimmer of hope,

Not a bad thing, is it not,

My mind is slowly, crumbling, bit by bit,

I cannot comprehend, myself or anyone else,

I'm dueling inside between the both sides of me,

The good one and the bad,

We pretend to be a pack of vicious wolves,

When we are really sheep with heavy thoughts inside, whether being the cause or the effect, all by one thing, Bloody Gravity! We pretend to be a mighty warrior, when really we'll be beaten very easily, Just as nothing can live forever, Doomed to die by, Bloody Gravity!

We pretend to be a pack of vicious wolves,

When we are really sheep with heavy thoughts inside, Whether being the cause or the effect, All by one thing, Bloody Gravity! We pretend to be strong, as titanium, when really we are weakened by our very selves, and as long as life goes on and on, there still will be Bloody Gravity!" I finished the song, and Len was in awe.

"Paige, you have such a pretty voice! I need to get you a contract with my producer!" Len called his producer.

"I…"

Was this really happening? Everything was happening so quickly, my life is changing so fast, this seems like a dream.

Len got off the phone, and said his producer said yes after he let him listen to her sing Bloody Gravity.

"Does this mean…"

"Yes, Paige. You're now a VOCALOID." Len smiled.

I am now a VOCALOID.


	4. 4-Envy and Affection

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4- Envy and Affection*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*Kagamine Len's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-

I was no longer a single boy. Heck, she never even called me a shota, not even once! That made me have a huge amount of respect for her. Then again, to her I'm a sempai, and now a boyfriend. She also was now a VOCALOID with me, and that made me overjoyed.

"Len-kyun?" Paige yawned, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I felt my face heat up, and remembered that she was innocent, unlike I was. I mean, I put on an innocent, shota act, well, actually it wasn't an act…But she was so much more innocent that I am, and once she enters the industry of VOCALOID, she'd be ruined in an instant. I was ruined when Onii-chan told me what the meaning of SPICE! And Kurumi Ponchio were.

"Sure." I responded at last, and kissed her on the forehead.

Paige disappeared into one of the spare rooms, next door to mine. That was being made into her room, and I smiled at the thought of my girlfriend living with me.

Paige came back in my room, wearing a yellow nightgown that was right on her knees, and it had some adorable frills on it.

"I really hate the frills…but Rin-chan said that…um, well I told her about my crush on you…and she said that you'd really like it…" Paige murmured, when I hugged her.

"You look really cute, you know that…" I whispered.

She blushed, and we heard a kyaaa~ from the air vent.

"Hmm?" Paige wondered.

"Miku, quit spying with Rin in there." Len sighed.

No more noises were heard from the vent.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-Hatsune Miku's POV*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Your shota brother is so kawaii~! And~ he has a girlfriend who is so~ cute~!" I cooed.

"Hey, quit talking about my brother like that! But I do have to agree~…" Rin smiled.

"I'm just happy that he's no longer single." Rin stated blatantly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Evelynnene Paige's POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-

I am probably the luckiest girl in the world. In the same day, I became the girlfriend of Kagamine Len, and became a VOCALOID. But, how stupid am I? Len probably thinks I'm perverted, asking to sleep with him. Then again, he is so much more innocent then I am.

I knew to keep my mouth shut about him being a shota, because I don't want to hurt his pride. Oh well, he is so cute. Seeing him in person, face-to-face, he was even more kawaii~ than I ever imagined.

-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Kagamine Len's POV*-**-*-*-*-*-*-

It was now beginning to get darker outside, and Paige, who, being only twelve, was super tired, and nestled into my arms.

Her brown eyes gazed into my cerulean ones, and she leaned up, pressing her lips against mine. Getting into the kiss, I flicked my tongue against her bottom lip. She took the hint, and parted her lips. I snuck my tongue into her mouth, and explored her aperture. She gasped, and seemed to moan at this feeling. I knew this shouldn't go too far, and pulled away. A small trail of saliva connected us as we parted our kiss.

"…Len-kyun…" She panted, her eyes half-lidded, from tiredness and pleasure.

Out of breath, I panted, my eyes lust filled, restraining myself from anything.

(If anyone wants to write a lemon scene for this, go on ahead! I don't want to write lemon, but if you write a lemon scene, just credit me in the description of the fic. I'm just not sure if in the storyline that works, but you can if you want…Also, alert me you wrote it, thank you!)

Later on, drowsy, Paige fell asleep, curled up in my arms.

I felt so honored to be her first boyfriend, and the one to have her first kiss. I fell asleep with her, and morning came quickly.

Instead of a romantic awakening, we had a rather rude one. Rin burst open my door, and, spotted us, curled up to each other in my bed. "Ooh~! Somebody's been busy~…" Rin cooed, until I cut her off.

"R-Rin! Just shut up and d-don't tell anyone! And we didn't _do_ anything!" I defended Paige and me.

Paige was still asleep, and tucked herself into my chest more.

My face flushed, and Rin left, giggling to herself.

We headed down for breakfast, and Kaito and Meiko were chatting with Rin.

"Really? They're dating?" Kaito exclaimed, "They're so young!"

"Well, Len-chan is a player~…" Meiko laughed.

"Rin! I told you not to tell anyone!" I whined.

"Well, here's our little player." Meiko, who seemed sober for once, laughed.

"S-Shut up!" I pouted.

Paige, who was half-asleep, due to staying up so late, tripped into my arms.

"Love-birds!" Teto cooed, coming out of nowhere, and then disappearing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Evelynnene Paige's POV*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I was exhausted, and I could barely move. I tripped, and fell into my lover, Kagamine Len's, arms.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Meiko laughed.

"M-Meiko-nee! J-Just shut u-up o-okay?" Len stuttered, embarrassed.

He was…embarrassed about us? Then again, he has to put on a moe, kawaii, shota act. He'd act too Tsundere if he openly admitted that stuff.

"Good morning, Pai-chan." IA smiled.

Gathering my strength, I walked over to IA and her best friend in VOCALOID, SeeU.

"I heard that you're dating Len-kyun, is it true?" SeeU asked, eagerly.

"Yeah!" I chirped.

I drank some tea that IA made, and it woke me up rather quickly.

"Hot!" I remarked, my mouth on fire.

"Well, it's not like I'd make hot tea _cold_!" IA laughed.

Neru was glaring at me from across the room the whole time, making me uncomfortable from the burn of her stare.

"Why is Neru glaring at me like that?" I asked my two friends.

Kagamine Lenka and Rinto, hearing my question, came over and answered my question.

"Akita Neru has a HUGE crush on our cousin, Len-kyun." Rinto explained.

"Because you are now dating him, she hates you. She thinks you stole HER Len-kyun." Lenka finished.

"Neru is very touchy and emotional, and has a really short fuse. She gets jealous quite easy." Kasane Teto, Neru's closest friend added.

"Oh." I sighed.

 _Mental checklist of VOCALOIDs who hate me…Kamui Gackupo; Akita Neru;_

I was still pondering over why Gackupo doesn't like me. I never even spoke to him and he hates me.

"So, I heard that Len signed you up for a contract, huh? You're now a VOCALOID?" Kagamine Rin shouted.

Everyone stopped, and looked at me intensely.

"Yes." I could hardly say anything.

It hit me again, I'm a VOCALOID.

I was dating Kagamine Len, and even his overprotective twin sister approves of me!

I felt light-headed, probably from the lack of sleep, or from the overwhelmingness of my new life.

All I saw was black, and heard one thing; Neru's voice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Kagamine Len's POV-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Neru stood over Paige, holding a wooden rod. Paige was crumpled up on the ground, unconscious.

"That's what you get for taking him from me." Neru snickered.

"Neru! What did you just do!?" I cried, worried sick for Pai-kyun.

"Len-kyun! I got rid of the pest for you! Now we can be together~!" Neru hugged me, only to be shoved away.

"Pai-kyun isn't a pest! You're a pest!" I angrily responded.

Neru looked hurt.

Everything was grayed except for Paige in her bright yellow nightgown in my vision. I ran over to her and cuddled her in my lap.

"Neru…" Kagamine Rin was beginning to boil her anger up, "You little B****! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? IF YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU SHOULD DO WHAT MAKES THEM HAPPY, NOT WHAT YOU FIND HAPPINESS IN! THAT'S TRUE LOVE! IF THE PERSON WHO YOU LOVE, IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, LET THEM BE HAPPY WITH THE PERSON THEY'RE HAPPY WITH! You selfish, greedy, insolent, monster!"

Everyone stared at my sister, as she caught her breath.

"Neru, are you really sure you want the road roller treatment?" Rin innocently threatened.

Neru collapsed, crying a river of tears.

Paige stirred in my arms, and as soon as she opened her elegant, chocolate brown eyes, I kissed her.

She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck, and closing her eyes. Pulling on my collar, she deepened the kiss. Parting for air, all the girls "aww" –ed and I knew.

I really do love Evelynnene Paige more than anything else. This is true love.


End file.
